This invention relates to devices used to moor vessels in the water and more particularly to an anchoring system that can decrease the likelihood of a vessel becoming loose during inclement weather or normal weather. Water sportsmen enjoy spending time on the water and on their vessels. Unfortunately they have not found a way to change the weather such that they are not in bad weather while on their vessels or in a harbor. Bad weather can and does cause significant damage to vessels whether the vessels are in a harbor, in the water or stored on land.
When a storm is approaching and a boater wants to secure a boat or vessel, they typically point the bow of the vessel into the anticipated oncoming winds and then use one or more anchors to secure the vessel to the sea or lake bed of the body of water or harbor. The boater then runs one line from each of the separate anchors to the vessel. This set up can result in the crossing over of these anchor lines securing the individual anchors to the vessel. The cross over of anchor lines can result in chafing and wear of the lines causing the lines to prematurely fail. If this occurs during inclement weather this can result in the loss of the vessel, damage to other nearby vessels, or damage from the vessel grounding or being pounded against the shore. The methods shown in the background art do not allow for the even distribution of the load between the lines and the anchors nor do they discourage the crossing and chafing of the lines.
Many boaters use multiple lines from their vessel to a mooring ball or to a single anchor. Sometimes they use chains, which don't provide any flex, or use multiple lines to the vessel or multiple lines to multiple anchors. Multiple lines used in this manner increases the chances that the lines will get crossed and chafing of the lines will occur as the vessel is moved about by inclement or normal weather. When the lines get chafed, they begin to lose strength and this increases the chances that a premature failure will occur to one or both lines with significant monetary losses to the vessel owner. The lines can cross at the anchors, mooring balls or at the vessel where they are attached.
There is a need to have a device that would allow multiple redundant lines to both the anchors and to the vessel. This device should minimize the possibility of the lines crossing over one another such that they do not chafe and fail. This device should be strong enough to withstand the forces put on it by the combined forces of the vessel being moored and the force of the waves and wind on the vessel. This device should be relatively easy to install and provide multiple options for attaching anchors and lines to the vessel.
This device can decrease the likelihood of damage to a vessel if the owner needs to keep it moored in a harbor or in the water to the sea or lake bed. Generally redundancy is the key to having a safe and successful marine outing. This device provides multiple attachments to both the anchors and the vessel. These multiple attachments are arranged to minimize the possibility of the lines crossing, chafing against one another and failing. The use of multiple lines allows the placement of multiple anchors. These anchors can be optimally placed depending upon the direction of the offending weather, harbor conditions and other variables. Multiple lines to the vessel likewise allows the optimal placement of the lines to the vessel. Because the lines stay separated, the likelihood of crossing and chafing is minimized and the vessel is more likely to remain in the water throughout the inclement weather and not become loose from the sea or lake bed preventing damage from free floating, other vessels or becoming beached on the shore.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device that will allow multiple lines to multiple anchors and multiple lines to the vessel while minimizing the possibility that the lines will cross, chafe and prematurely fail.